Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (1 Dawn of the Past)
by BloodstoneAlice
Summary: Damon came back for Elena after years of separation. Everything is peaceful and fine until a new and darker evil threatened their peaceful days. Elena is determined to keep the life she chose that cost her part of her heart. She won't let anyone to destroy this life. But what if the enemy she is about to face is someone her heart can't fight?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

Damon came back for Elena after years of separation. Everything is peaceful and fine until a new and darker evil threatened their peaceful days. Elena is determined to keep the life she fought for, the life she chose that cost her part of her heart. After everything she did, after she sacrificed her supposed life, she won't let anyone to destroy this life. But what if the enemy she is about to face is someone her heart can't fight? Will she be able to keep her determination to protect this life?

**Chapter 1**

**-Elena-**

Dear Diary,

It's been a month since Damon and I met again. Ever since he came back to my life, I felt the same excitement and love I felt when I was with him. It's like I was again brought back to life. He is still as beautiful of a man as he was when he and Stefan left. He still has this dark aura around him but it isn't evil, not anymore. He's not even stained with the slightest evil. He changed, just like how I changed but he remained untouched by time. He's still as young and as beautiful as before while I grew and aged a little. I wonder what he and Stefan did in Italy together. The Salvatore brothers' relationship made a huge improvement, they no longer hate or resent each other and that makes me glad. It's worthy of what I gave up in that other life. Everything's peaceful and free from supernatural threats now. At last I can love him the way I always wanted to, for now. I don't want to overly think but Damon being back also opened the question I always had. Will I stay human and die of old age, or will I choose the path of being an immortal like him? Just thinking of it gives me a jolt in my chest but for now I want to enjoy this moment with him.

The soft knocks caught Elena's attention. An excited smile tugged the corners of her lips knowing that it was Damon. They agreed to go out for tonight and spend time together. They've been doing that like ordinary couples. She quickly left her bed and went downstairs to open the door. When she opened the door she was greeted by his devilish smile that made her heart flutter.

"Ready to go, princess? We can't let them wait for the stars". He said while smiling at her.

"It depends on whether you will accompany me Mr. Salvatore". Playfully she replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and softly brushing her lips against his. Damon instantly snaked his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer as he deepened their kiss. It was almost hard to separate from him. When their lips parted Damon lovingly brushed his thumb across her lips and smiled at her.

"Let's go"

Damon laid a hand which Elena immediately took while smiling back at him. This is it, the life she always dreamed of. Her destiny made it and caught up to her despite the obstacles they faced. Her Damon is here, holding her hand like he will never let her go. Knowing this makes her incredibly happy despite that sometimes her thoughts wander to another place, to a far and distant life, her life with Stefan. She can't help but wonder where Stefan is. Damon told her that Stefan agreed to come with him but suddenly changed his mind and instead he told him he will stay in Italy for a little longer. Elena shook her head discretely; not letting Damon sense whatever is in her mind. Tonight is Damon and her night, it's not right to think of someone else while she is with him.

**-Stefan-**

Hidden in the shadows, a pair of sharp eyes was fixed on the couple walking away from the house. Silently, while hiding its presence from Damon and Elena, the dark and solid figure of a man kept watching them with pain and longing in its eyes. Despite the serene leafy green eyes it has, the gaze it's been giving is full of dark intent and hatred.

"We have to go, Stefan."

He turned his head to look at the owner of that soft but firm voice. Tightly he clenched his fists, his fangs pricking as he turned to look at Damon and Elena. The woman who came next to him took his hand and pulled him away from that place.

"You can't expose yourself yet, Stefan. You know that"

"I know that, Myrtle. I just wanted to see it for myself"

"See what? You want to see how much they enjoy their sweet haven with your absence?"

Stefan caught the mocking tone in her voice. He dropped his gaze to the ground. After he met Myrtle, he learned and discovered a lot of things. He learned a lot including the life he should've had. He came to realize the reason of that stabbing pain in his chest, like his soul crumbling whenever he looks at Elena. Even if this isn't that life, he felt the connection between them. He felt that a part of him was lost when Elena went after Damon. He tried to ignore it and left with his brother but days, weeks, months, and years passed and it only grew bigger inside him. The feeling of having half of your heart hollow and void kept tormenting him, and his thirst became insatiable. Like an endless torture he kept stopping himself from feeding on humans but the hunger only gets worse. Nothing could satiate him; no one can quench his thirst. He felt lost and hopeless inside while hiding it from his brother. It was during that time, a week before he and Damon were supposed to leave Italy that he met Myrtle, a fallen guardian. At first he was repulsive and suspicious of her, but she made him realize the reason for his agony. It is all because of his lost fate, his lost life with Elena.

Myrtle's soft hand touched the side of his face with her gaze filled with compassion towards him. He looked back at her and held her hand as if finding peace under her touch. She always has that calming aura and it helps lessen the weight he carries in his heart.

"My poor Stefan, you are suffering because of what you feel for her. Just like how I suffered when Andrei was taken away from me." Tenderly she caressed his face like it will lessen his miseries. "I can take away your pain, Stefan."

With confused eyes he stared at her, narrowing his eyes as if he wants to read what she is thinking.

"Yes, I can make the pain gone. Just tell me you want it gone"

"I…" He isn't sure what Myrtle will or can do to help him, but he's desperate. He needs to be free from the pain he is suffering. He needs to find his escape before he completely shatters to pieces. He shut his eyes tightly before nodding to her. "Take away the pain. I don't want it".

A meaningful smile curved Myrtle's lips as she held Stefan's face between her hands. A surge of power rushed from her body and she channeled it to Stefan. Stefan felt the warm and calming sensation Myrtle brought him and then he saw himself standing at the center of a room filled with mirrors. When he looked around he saw not his reflection but pieces of his life in this lifetime as well as the life he lost that awakened strong emotions inside him. From each mirror he felt it, pain, guilt, fears, love, joy, passion, and everything he felt since he was born. He stepped closer to one that has the strongest emotion. It shows him the night Elena chose to be with him for all eternity, the night she chose to spend forever with him. When he raised a hand and tried to touch it, it shattered to tiny pieces then all the other mirrors shattered and every time a mirror shatters, he felt something in him was leaving his soul. It's like the emotions were being erased together with the mirrors. Soon almost all of the mirrors are shattered, and the pain is gone. When he raised his gaze he saw seven mirrors were untouched and the emotions he felt from them pulled him into the darkest of his soul before everything went black and he fell to Myrtle's embrace.

"When you wake up, everything will change my dear Stefan. You will see the world in a different light…..or should I say in a darker light?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

**Chapter 2**

The cold breeze of the night made Elena chill. The coldness crawled along her skin but her hand felt warm under the firm but tender hand of Damon. They agreed to watch the annual fireworks display tonight. Sure it's not something Damon would normally do, but knowing that he will again tolerate her wish brought her more joy. She feels special when Damon does things for her despite him calling them childish. He's always been there for her, always willing to do everything in his power to make her feel special, and she can't help but admire him more.

"Getting cold, princess?" He asked but was already placing his jacket around her shoulders.

"Kind of, but your hand is warm" She replied while reaching to hold onto his hand again after he's done giving her his jacket.

"That's no surprise; I'm the hottest vampire in town". A mischievous smile curved his lips while looking at her eyes.

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention that YOU Mr. Damon Salvatore is the only vampire in town".

His eyes widened like a cat that saw its prey before he suddenly stopped and pulled her. His arms wrapped around her then he leaned down, closer to her until his face is only inches away from hers. "Then let me rephrase it for you my princess. I Damon Salvatore, the only vampire in town who's overwhelmingly hot and handsome is here to keep you warm Ms. Elena Gilbert". Jokingly he said the words hot and handsome with extra emphasis followed by his very charming yet devilish grin.

She almost wanted to laugh at his exaggerated humor but being too close to him distracts her. Her heart keeps beating fast like thunderbolts in her chest and she knew Damon can hear it clearly. It's during moments like this that she wants to melt in his arms and be his captive for no matter how long she is to stay like that. His dark eyes are focused on her and she held his gaze. Slowly he closed the tiny gap between them and took possession of her lips, kissing her with all the passion he could give. She was overwhelmed by the sweet, intoxicating taste of his lips, making her drawn to him as she kissed him back fervently. She can feel his hands rubbing her back as she placed her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her while they both let their souls unite, sharing their emotions for each other. It's as if both their hearts and minds are entwined, never to be separated by anything. Everything around them seemed to stop but then, their bewitching moment of passion was interrupted by the sudden lights coming from the fireworks. Both of them stared at each other while gasping for air before they stared at the night sky.

"Ooops…Looks like we are late for the fireworks"

Disappointment took surface on her face while staring at the fireworks. Even if Damon uses his vampire speed, they won't make it in time. The fireworks display will be over soon and the place they are in is not a very nice place to watch it. She took a deep breath before turning to the other side.

"It's fine, we still have next yea- Aaah!" Her words were cut off when she felt her feet leaving the ground after a pair of strong arms swift her off of her feet. Damon smiled at her deviously while carrying her.

"Hold on tight, princess. Your exclusive fireworks display seat is waiting for you'.

Before she could react, Damon held her tightly and jumped off the ground, sending them both high before he landed his feet on top of a high billboard. She was about to complain at him for suddenly doing that and for almost giving her a heart attack, but the fantastic view from up there caught her tongue and left her speechless. Damon carefully seated her then he sat beside her while his arms are around her, their feet hanging while they sit comfortably above with no fears of falling. Damon will not allow any harm to come to her. Damon's strong arms give her the feeling of being safe and allowed her to think of nothing except the enchanting splendor of the view from up there.

"It's beautiful! I've never watched a fireworks display from up here!"

"Yes it is…beautiful" Damon said while looking at her and not at the fireworks. His dark eyes emanate the overflowing love he feels for Elena. The way he looks at her seems like there is nothing or no one in this world that is worth admiring except for the human girl sitting beside him with ease. For a short while they did nothing and kept their silence while they both admire their own respective wonders.

When the fireworks display ended, Elena felt a bit sad but she's very much satisfied and glad. Again, Damon made her experience something new and thrilling. Who would have thought that watching fireworks can be so exciting and magical when you watch it from a place as high as that? Elena smiled to herself while walking with Damon. She didn't even realize that they already in her house. She turned to face Damon and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you for the night. It's marvelous."

Tenderly, Damon caressed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers. His eyes are lovingly focused on hers.

"Anything for you, princess."

She held onto his hand and relished the soothing touch of his hand against the skin of her face. She smiled at him and softly brushed her lips against his lips.

"We should call it a night, princess. You better go inside before I change my mind and snatch you away". Teasingly, he said to her after their lips parted.

"Mmm…okay" She pouted like a small girl being put to bed against its will.

"Now don't give me that face Ms. Gilbert or I might really just take you away".

She breathed heavily then gave him a brief smile after he gave her a soft peck on her forehead.

"Good night princess. See you tomorrow".

"Good night, Damon". She smiled at her before she went inside the house. Damon waited until he is assured that Elena safely got inside her house.

Damon's smile turned into a menacing frown the moment Elena is completely inside her house. His eyes wandered around the dark with suspicion. From the moment before Elena and him left to watch the fireworks, he already felt the bugging feeling of being watched, which he clearly dislikes.

"Do you think you can hide from me? Come out now!" Damon demanded with an authoritative tone.

A solid figure detached itself from the shadows and Damon saw a woman with wavy raven hair. She smiled cozily at him, not threatened by the deadly gaze he is aiming at her. By the looks of her, Damon knew that this woman is not human. Although she doesn't give off much power, he can sense it hiding inside her. He fixed his stance, prepared to immobilize her any moment she tries to make any assaults.

"Hello Mr. Damon Salvatore, it's nice to finally meet you".


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

**Chapter 3**

**-Damon-**

Damon caught a faint smell of blood from the stranger. Seriously he scrutinized her with his sharp eyes, trying to see if she is a vampire or if she has an open wound. The woman stood before him while looking back at him, aware of what he's trying to do.

"I'm not a vampire". Her soft voice broke the silence between them.

Damon shook his head and furrowed his eye brows, suspicious of her true intentions for coming near him. "So what are you?"

The woman stared at his eyes and took a few moments to discern whether she should reveal to him her reason for coming. She took a deep breath and spoke in a very low voice. "I came here to warn you".

Damon's expression turned and made a shift into something serious and threatening. With a glimpse of an eye he caught her by her throat and gripped her tightly. Damon's eyes were threatening yet the woman seems unalarmed by the harm he can inflict to her.

"I'm not your enemy, Damon. L-like I said I came here to warn you. I came here to warn you about my twin sister Myrtle!"

"And why must I be wary of your twin?"

"Let's talk somewhere else. This is not a good place for us to discuss this matter".

He looked around, sending his power all over the place to search for any unwanted spectators. Still doubtful of whether to trust her or not, Damon released her and gave her a stern look.

"Come with me". The woman gestured for him to follow her which he responded positively. After one last glance at Elena's house, he left and followed the mysterious woman, determined to unravel the threat she was talking about. Whatever this danger is, he will not let it to get close to Elena.

The mysterious woman led him in the middle of the woods where a small shack is.

"Please, come in". She invited in him with ease as if he is not a dangerous vampire but a harmless lamb. Damon went inside, still vigilant of her next moves.

"So, tell me about your evil twin sister's wicked plan before I lose patience". His voice was calm, but the aura around him shifted into a menacing one, threatening that he will not tolerate any more delays.

"I am Lithia, and I was a guardian like my sister. My sister is planning to use your brother in order for her to rise and to take down all the other guardians".

Damon's eyes flickered with confusion, not knowing a single thing about the guardians Lithia is talking about.

"I know that in this world you have no knowledge of the guardian's existence and you might not believe me but I need your help to stop my sister before she brings damnation into this world. If you agree to help me, I will tell you everything I know. I will explain everything. Damon you may not have any concerns for the world but I'm certain that you care for your brother, and for Elena. My sister's plan is in action, and soon everyone will be in danger. Lend me your power before everything crumbles".

Damon stared at her, his eyes narrowing while weighing the truth in her words. She is right, the world may shatter or be doomed, but he will never let Elena, and Stefan be put in danger. He can't afford to lose any of them, not now, not ever. Tightly he clenched his fist, his hands bled from his nails digging the flesh of his palm.

"I'm in"

**-STEFAN-**

The burning thirst in Stefan's throat woke him up. With blood shot eyes and aching canines, he sat and looked around. Two pairs of soft hands rub his bare chest. He turned his face side by side and saw two stunningly gorgeous ladies smiling at him.

"Finally you're awake!"

Myrtle's voice captured his attention, but the sinister hunger to sink his fangs in the two enticing ladies' slender necks remained and kept most of his attention.

"What happened?"

Myrtle beamed at him with pride. She went close to the bed and sat at its corner with the poise of a noble cat. "I set you free from your pain, from your agony, and from your sorrow, Stefan. You won't get hurt now. Your new life is about to start".

Her velvety voice seemed to caress the air around him just like how her tender hand caressed his cheek. His right hand pressed his chest while he tries to discern what's left inside him. His eyes narrowed and he's now clutching on his chest. Nothing, he feels nothing except for the things inside him that are urging him to grasp onto the girls on his sides and pierce their soft flesh with his fangs before he savors the taste of their rich and thick blood. He can feel it coming from within his core. He wants to drain their blood and make them limp in his arms. His thirst took surface even in his eyes and it didn't escape from Myrtle's eyes. She smiled at him sweetly before she leaned closer to him, placing a soft kiss in his forehead.

"Do as you please my dear Stefan. No one is going to stop you now. Take whatever pleases your eyes".

A low growl vibrated in his throat as he turned his face to the side, grabbing the girl and putting her into an angle that exposes her neck most. His eyes turned grim, reflecting his desire to devour his prey. With one swift stroke he buried his fangs deep in her flesh, taking pleasure from the richness of her blood that exploded in his mouth, quenching the thirst and feeding the beast inside him. There was no sign of refusal from the girl, but instead her face showed that of someone in utter bliss while she's being drained. He fisted the girl's hair harshly, forcing her to expose more of her neck to him while he drinks her blood with fervor, not caring whether she will die or not. Smashed by the intoxicating tang of her blood, Stefan dropped the nearly dead girl and without delay took the girl in his left and feasted on her sweet blood like what he did to the other girl. Myrtle watched him with delight while he succumbs to his dark nature. The sinister grin in her face glowed with satisfaction and triumph before she left him with the girls.

Soon, Stefan sat in his bed with two dead and cold corpses. The pure white sheets of the bed were stained with fresh blood, and Stefan's face gleams with fulfillment. He can feel each cell in his body absorbing and gaining more strength and power after he fed from human blood. A menacing grin curved his lips as he relish the pleasure from gaining more power. He brushed the blood off of his mouth and stepped out of his bed. He went straight to the bathroom and allowed his mind to drown under the cold water coming from the shower. Everything seems surreal to him. He can remember being in so much pain and sorrow. He can remember how much he suffered from the agonizing hunger, from the unquenchable thirst that was burning his flesh. Yet now he can feel nothing of it. It was like a nightmare and now he is awake from it. He can't feel any burden inside him, but instead he can sense something growing rapidly inside him. He can feel the vast and strong urge to boast whatever power he gained, to show off and let everyone know his power and force them into submission. He wants to be known for his power, to be acknowledged and feared. He looked up and allowed the water to hit his face as if it will help him to calm down.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

Myrtle sat comfortably in the couch near the fireplace while running her fingers along the chain of her silver necklace. Her smile was fixed as if she won something she always wanted.

"The door for the new world will soon be opened, and it will be done by your hands my dear Stefan. Soon you will finally be awakened of your true fate and the guardians can do nothing to stop it".

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my story. If it's not much to ask, please let me know your opinions. I would very much appreciate your comments and suggestions, thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

**Chapter 4**

**-ELENA-**

Dear Diary,

Last night was magical, Damon and I went out to watch the fireworks and it was fantastic how he made it extra special when he brought me on top of a billboard. It was a great experience but what made it special was because Damon was with me, body and soul. When we kissed, I felt him opening to me, allowing me pass through his defenses, like the Damon in that other life. I've never felt more alive than when I am with him, and now I know where my heart belongs. I loved him even when I wasn't supposed to, but that doesn't mean that my love for Stefan wasn't real. But in this life, I was never Stefan's and he was never mine. I can't let the things I did before to happen again. I can't jeopardize whatever peace we have by complicating things just because I loved them both. There were times that I still couldn't stop myself from thinking of where Stefan is, or what he could be doing in Italy. I still worry for him, but I know Stefan well. He is well capable of taking care of himself. Stefan's always been the logical thinker, I'm sure he is fine. I wonder when he will arrive here. I miss him and I feel sorry but I think it is best that he is away for now. Stefan deserves to find his own happiness even if that happiness is not with me.

"Elena! Elena!" The familiar voice of a man calling her name caught her attention. She instantly looked around and saw that she is in the middle of a forest. Elena shook her head while trying to remember how she got in that place.

"Elena!"

The agony and urgency in the voice scared her so much. She can feel her heart aching for the pain of the owner of that familiar voice. She quickly moved to look for him. Tears sprang from her eyes while searching the woods. She knows him, she knows who the owner of that voice is. Anxiously she searched around the forest, with her bare feet she ran around the muddy ground not caring of the small cuts she has. Her eyes were focused on finding him. The pain in his voice made her heart sink into sorrow. She has to find him no matter what, he needs her, he's calling her and she knew he is in so much suffering.

After several minutes of searching, she was struck when she finally saw him. There he is, tied in an oak tree with his agonized face and clothes drenched with his own blood. Her soul seemed to leave her body as rage rose from within her. He stared at her with his green but dull eyes and she wanted to rush to him and bring him comfort. Stefan, her Stefan is right there across her and is in so much pain. Again her eyes ware drowned with tears, she ran towards him and held his face between her hands. His face is paler than usual and he is as cold as a corpse.

"Stefan, I'm here! Please look at me, Stefan!" She cried out while trying to make him look at her. She couldn't breathe while waiting for him to finally look at her.

Slowly he looked up at her and stared straight in her eyes. His leafy green eyes turned grimmer when he saw her, and she couldn't explain the pain she felt when she saw contempt in his gaze towards her. It's as if he was accusing her of a grave crime she did to him, as if he hated her.

"What happened to you, Stefan? Tell me who did this to you?"

He didn't answer her and instead he just stared at her with his pair of hateful eyes. The way he stared at her made her step backwards.

"You are asking who did that to him?" A voice from behind her spoke out of nowhere. When Elena turned to look at its owner, she saw a man hiding in the shadows. His face is well hidden from her, but his voice is very familiar.

"Who are you?! Did you do this to him?!" The anger inside her was clearly shown in her eyes and voice. Her fists are trembling not because of fear but because of rage and hatred towards the man who tortured her Stefan.

"Me?" He laughed in a mocking tone at her question. "You are very much mistaken, Elena. I didn't do that to him". He paused at his words before he started stepping forward. Elena took a few steps backwards, trying to shield Stefan from harm.

"I didn't cause him the pain…" When he finally showed himself, Elena was stunned when she saw his face. He stood with nobility in front of her. With his high cheekbones, curly hair, and a face that resembles that of the face carved in a roman coin, he gazed at her with his green leafy eyes.

"S-Stefan? But h-how" She turned to the man behind her and saw the badly injured Stefan still tied in the tree.

"Wondering who the real Stefan is?" He chuckled with a grim sound that made her frightened.

"Stop pretending to be him!" She yelled angrily at him.

"I'm not pretending, Elena. I am Stefan Salvatore that is without a doubt. But please don't be mistaken, that Stefan over there is also the real Stefan. At least he is the pathetic version of me who was ruined by his so called humanity and love for his dearest Elena".

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion but still remained on her guard.

The man zapped in front of her and caught her by the waist, taking her against the sturdy and hard trunk of a tree across the injured Stefan. He looked at her with his green eyes but in a way that Stefan never did to her. There is no love or compassion in his eyes, only lust and desire, and hunger. His lips curved into a sinister smile while moving closer to her.

"I know what you did, Elena. You took something important to me and I want my revenge".

"W-what are you talking about?" She struggled to escape but his hold kept her still.

His eyes turned dark and murderous followed by his hands gripping her tighter.

"Look at what you did to him!" He cupped her cheeks harshly and forced her to look at the other Stefan. "You caused him that pain. When you toyed with us and treated us like some dispensable toy you enjoyed playing with, and then you threw us away like a tattered rug, you brought us so much pain, Elena". The pain in his voice is real; she felt it and her heart ached as she realized what he was referring to. "You spewed so much beautiful words of love, making me believe that you love me but what?! Even when we were together you wanted my brother! You always wanted to have him despite me offering you all my love!"

"No! No! That's not true! I loved you! I did and forever I will!" Her tears sprang and flowed in abundance. His words pierced through her and she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Lies! You never loved me, because if you did, then why are we in this pain Elena?! Look at him! Look at my soul you destroyed!" His voice almost seemed like an angry growl and his face is filled with hatred and anger.

"That's not true Stefan! Please believe me! I truly loved you" Her sobs made her choke her own words. She couldn't stop crying while looking at the other Stefan.

"You did? Then why did you throw me away?" He laughed with bitterness before he released her. "There's no point trying to make a fool out of me, Elena. You chose to throw me away, now I'm choosing to take my revenge. Enjoy your remaining moments with my brother, because I will come for you and take everything away from you and from my brother. I will make you pay for every pain you caused me".

His threat echoed around them while he slowly disappears in front of her. She tried to hold onto him bit it was too late. He was gone. When she turned to look at the other Stefan, he was staring at her with sadness and longing before the tree slowly took him in. She ran towards him and tried to call him but she stumbled and fell down.

"Stefan!"

Elena woke up from her sleep. She looked around that she is in her room. She is covered with sweat and her face is drenched with tears. She sighed at the thought of it being just a dream but when she stepped out of her bed, she saw traces of mud in her feet. It wasn't just a dream.

"Why bother giving her a warning?" Myrtle appeared behind Stefan with her hand holding a goblet filled with blood and wine.

"I want her to be frightened. I want to torture her with the fear of losing everyone and everything she holds dear before I take them away from her". Stefan answered her before taking the goblet from her and drinking from it.

"I will take everything and I won't stop until I'm satisfied".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

**Chapter 5**

**-Damon-**

"So, what are these flying witchy angel living, nonliving angel-like guardians you were talking about?" Damon slouched on the couch across Talia while making lousy hand gestures but with gaze of serious intent.

Talia shook her head gently with a deep sigh, thinking that it's going to be a tedious job explaining everything to this vampire. She sat across Damon and looked him in the eyes. "The guardians are immortal, celestial spirits from human souls that posses immense powers. They have been administering the world and its laws since the very beginning".

"And what does that have to do with us? I mean if the guardians want to have this heavenly war so so stuff, it's basically out of our business". Damon snarled in annoyance at the thought that they are being dragged into this mess without their permission.

"You are deeply involved in this, Damon Salvatore, or should I say your little brother, Stefan". Talia's gaze shifted into something alarming as her expression changed from that calmed and composed face into something filled with determination. "My sister was once part of the Celestial Court. She was once a noble and dedicated angel but everything changed when she met Sephtis, one of the members of the Infernal Court".

"Enough with your sister's dramatic love story. Let's get to real business shall we?" Damon cut her off with his complaint.

"This is important, Damon Salvatore. So if you want to get into the very core of this, I suggest that you keep your patience". Talia warned him sternly. "Now, let me continue. As I've said, she met this hideous creature and unfortunately she fell in love with him. They kept their relationship hidden being that it is forbidden. However Myrtle got pregnant and both councils found out their affair. They tried to escape but the guardians caught them. Sephtis was taken by the Infernal Council while she was imprisoned and soon she was sentenced by the Celestial Court. Myrtle's child was taken away from her after the very moment she gave birth to him. The child was sent to Earth while Myrtle was banished from the Celestial court and was sent into the depths of the dark dimensions to be imprisoned there for all eternity. In short, Myrtle wants vengeance, and she will use everyone and everything she can use to get what she wants".

Damon nodded while he was drawn in his own thoughts. "So you mean that she wants to use Stefan and Elena?"

"Precisely! Elena's a guardian candidate to begin with. Her mother Elizabeth who was a guardian herself transferred her powers to her daughters. Elena has the powers of a guardian".

"And what about my brother, Stefan?"

"Stefan…" Talia gripped her fist before staring at an old book. "Stefan's the reincarnation of Myrtle's son. He has her child's soul and therefore in a way, he is also her son".

Damon's eyes widened with bewilderment at Talia's revelation. "So you mean that your crazy evil ex-guardian sister wants to have her child back? That's ridiculous! Stefan is my little brother! He is our mother's son!" Damon roared like an infuriated beast, and he stood, violently throwing to the side the table between him and Talia.

"Calm down Damon! Your temper will just get in our way". Talia stood as well but spoke with her calming voice.

The fury inside Damon was shown in his eyes, even his facial muscles are moving while he grits his teeth, making his lip bleed when his fangs scratched it. "How do we stop her?"

"We have to take Elena and make sure she doesn't get anywhere near her until we can seek help from the Celestial Court".

"That's easy"

"No, Myrtle was one of the strongest guardians. She was supposed to hold the highest post among the guardians. You will make a huge mistake if you belittle her even for just a second".

For a moment there was silence, but they were interrupted by the loud sound coming from Damon's phone. Damon immediately took and answered it after he saw that Elena was the one calling him. But before he answered it, he made a gesture for Talia to keep quiet.

"Hello Damon!"

"Elena" Damon spoke as naturally as possible in order to hide the threatening problem they are about to face.

Elena's voice on the other hand is filled with worries and urgency. "Damon we need to talk. I-I think something is wrong with Stefan. I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling that Stefan's in danger. I-I had a dream about him, he was badly injured and…..and …..he hates me Damon!" Elena broke down and her voice trembled.

Damon can hear her sobs on the other end of the line. His grip on the phone tightened, knowing that their enemy is moving behind their backs. "Listen to me princess, Stefan's fine. You know him well, he can never hate you. Wait for me. I'll go to your place. Just stay put okay?"

"Please make it quick, Damon. I'm scared….just…just please come over. We need to see Stefan. We have to find him and make sure he's alright".

"Everything will be alright, princess. Wait for me. I'll be there in a few minutes". Damon ended the call after reassuring Elena that everything will be fine. "I have to see Elena. I'll take her with me and then we will continue this discussion".

"I understand". Talia gave him a sympathetic nod before he left.

**-Elena-**

It's been a few minutes since Elena called Damon. She can't help but worry after what happened last night. What if it was true? What if Stefan was in pain all this time? What if he really hates her? Elena brought a hand to her mouth to stop it from shaking. That dream seemed so real, and the dirt and mud in her feet. It's like it really happened.

"After everything I've done. After I undid mine and Stefan's love to keep everything from falling apart. I can't let this life to fall to pieces. I can't.." Elena's tears sprang and flowed down her cheeks. She broke down and fell to her knees while sobbing. The way Stefan looked at her was worse than how he stared at her when he saw her and Damon kissing. Three soft knocks on her window caught her attention. Thinking that it is Damon, she stood to her feet and turned to open the window. She was startled at the sight of her visitor. It isn't Damon; the man standing outside the window has green leafy eyes that remind her of the leaves of an oak tree. Unlike the one in her dream, he is smiling at her like he used to. His calm and serene smile she's most familiar with, promised her of the safety she always felt when they were together.

"S-T-E-F-A-N"

He bowed his head like an old European noble while still smiling at her. "Elena, it's been a while".

All of Elena's thoughts flew and she flung to the window and right away opened it for him. Stefan remained standing with an impish grin.

"Do you mind inviting me in? I'm sorry, I can't.."

"Oh yah, S-sorry…c-come in".

Stefan entered through the window while carrying the same sincere smile in his face. Elena wiped off her tears with her palms while trying to compose herself. Her heart is beating so fast that she felt afraid Stefan will hear it. After all her worries, here he is. Stefan is here right in front of her while wearing his usual smile and noble attitude. The Stefan she always knew is here and that's enough to make her heart flutter with joy. "S-Stefan, how are you? Are you okay?"

Stefan made an inquiring and confused gaze at Elena but soon his smile returned. "Yes, well aside from the fact that I was shocked by how much Italy changed since I left that place".

"Are you sure?" Elena's concern broke in her voice and Stefan who seemed so have sensed it took a few steps and closed the gap between them, palming the side of her face with the same gentle way he used to. Like a natural instinct, Elena closed her eyes and tilted her head to feel the comforting warmth in Stefan's touch.

"Elena, is there something wrong?"

When Elena opened her eyes, she saw Stefan's concerned face. He gently caressed her face as he tries to ease her of her worries.

"Nothing, it's just I was having this weird dream about you. I got worried, that's all".

"Elena, if there is something bothering you, you can tell it to me".

Stefan's face is so close to her and his green eyes seem to call onto her soul, pulling her into going back to the life she had with him. The memories of that other life flooded her like wild fire and she felt it. She felt her and Stefan's soul linked in the same unique way they've always been. The kind of love they used to share in that life. Stefan leaned forward. His face only inches away from hers. "Stefan…"

"Elena…..I…." When their lips are almost touching, Stefan withdrew and stepped away from her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that".

For a moment Elena was stunned by the sudden withdrawal of Stefan from her. Although she know it's not right, she felt empty when Stefan's warmth left her in the cold. She cleared her throat before facing him again. "It's good to see you. I'm sure Damon will be glad to know you're here".

"Yeah, I'm sure he will. By the way I just came here to say hi. I still have things to do and I can't stay for long. Send my greetings to Damon once you see him. I'll be roaming around town for now". Stefan approached the window, and Elena felt the sudden urge to stop him. She almost reached out to his arm but she was interrupted by the sudden appearance of another man.

"Well hello there, brother" Damon's face was wearing a smile but his voice was hostile. For an unknown reason he seems to dislike that Stefan is here.

"It's been a while Damon". Stefan greeted Damon with the same amount of hostility. They are both smiling but their eyes are killing each other. Again, Elena was reminded of how these two fought and almost killed each other in that other life. Horror and fear crippled in Elena's whole body, fearing that again they will be dragged into that cycle of pain and death.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

**Chapter 6**

**-Elena-**

The silent and cold hostility between the Salvatore brothers triggered the suffocating tension in Elena's room. No one dared to speak while the two vampires are glaring at each other. Both are carrying smiles in their faces. Both are posing futile façades. Unconsciously Elena bit her own lip while anticipating what these two vampires will do. Her throat and mouth were starting to get dry, and she was starting to feel cold out of apprehension. What if they start to hate each other again? Did Damon see her and Stefan earlier? She can't let them fight over her again. Elena couldn't help but hope and pray for everything to be fine. The last thing she wants is for Stefan and Damon to start hating each other again. Her heart is pounding violently and she can feel her blood rushing through her veins. It's almost difficult to breathe.

"So, how was Italy?" Damon broke the silence and initiated the conversation.

"It's as beautiful as ever". Stefan replied with a stern face, but afterwards he smiled and his face lightened up. "Except that Italy was peaceful and quiet without the Casanova Salvatore".

The humor in Stefan's voice shifted Damon's mood into something more open and accepting. Damon raised a hand and placed a finger over his lips as if telling Stefan not to spill the beans. "Oh please brother, you forgot the rule as soon as you left Italy?"

"What happened in Italy remains in Italy". The brothers spoke in chorus before they softly laughed and hugged each other like close brothers.

"You sure took your time enjoying Italy". Damon said while tapping Stefan's back.

"Italy is Italy, Damon. You can't blame me". Stefan replied back

Elena who was surprised and stunned earlier felt relieved and smiled widely. It's good that they are not fighting now. All her worries flew away and she joined the two vampires, sharing a group hug with them. This is the life she chose. Although she is still worrying because of that strange and weird dream, for now she wants to enjoy this moment of peace and happiness with the two most important vampires in her life. She can't let that dream to get in their way and to complicate this life. Same goes for her feelings; she can't let it slipped through her restraints and create turbulence between these two.

"So, why did you suddenly decided to stay in Italy?" Damon asked after a while.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders at Damon. Nonchalantly he walked to the other side of the room. "I met someone and I found her company interesting".

Elena's eyes involuntarily twitched at the thought that Stefan was with someone. She was surprised he chose to stay with someone he barely knew over coming home. Wait, did she just say coming home? Is this where Stefan's home is? Elena fell to her thoughts. This is no longer that life. In this life, she isn't his, and he isn't hers. Accidentally her eyes met Stefan's eyes and she abruptly averted her eyes as if she was burnt from that short moment.

Stefan gave Damon a faint smile. "She was helping me to cope-up with a lot of things".

"And may I have the privilege to know the lady's name dear brother?" The sarcasm in Damon's voice brought Elena back to her senses.

"I'll arrange a dinner with her if you want".

"A double date?" Still wearing his smile, Damon kept asking with his leveled yet questioning voice.

"Hmmm…yeah, you can call it like that". Stefan who seems to ignore Damon's manner of speech agreed as if it's something they've done before.

Elena snapped from her seat and stood with uncalled quickness. "W-w-w-wait!"

Both vampires gazed at her at the same time.

"Do you object this plan Elena? Don't you want to see this mystery girl who caught my saintly brother's attention?"

"O-of course I want to meet her". Elena squealed the words out.

"Then tomorrow night let's all have dinner". Stefan suggested.

"Make sure you get her to meet us, brother. I sure as hell want to get to know this girl".

Stefan nodded his head and rose to his feet as simple gesture that this conversation is over. "Well then I will take my leave Damon, Elena".

"Make sure you come tomorrow with her, brother". Damon uttered the words as if they were lyrics from a song.

Elena gave Stefan a timid smile when she went near him to guide him out.

"See you tomorrow, Elena". Stefan smiled and took her hand, gently squeezing it like how he used to hold it; gentle yet with care.

"Yah, see you tomorrow, Stefan". The words were almost forced out of her throat. Something inside her is telling her not to let Stefan go. Her intuition is nagging her not to let him go, but she brushed it off and ignored it. She watched him walk away until he is gone in the dark.

"We have to leave".

Elena almost screamed out of surprise when Damon appeared at her back, closing the door with his right hand. She turned to face him and she knew her eyes are filled with confusion. "Why? What's wrong, Damon?"

Unlike his usual mischievous eyes, and devilish smile, Damon's expression is serious and grim. "I will explain everything to you but for now pack up. We'll leave as soon as you're done".

"Wha-Wait! No!" Elena's voice went a bit higher. What the hell is happening? All of a sudden Damon is taking her away when just a few minutes ago he agreed to meet with Stefan on a double date. "Tell me what is happening. Damon, I won't leave unless you tell me what it is". She made it sure that her voice was firm enough to let Damon know she won't take no for an answer. "Is there something wrong with Stefan?"

"Elena…We can't trust Stefan". It was almost like a whisper but Elena heard it clearly.

She shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, Damon this is Stefan we are talking about. You know he won't ever betray you, us". It came out more like an application than an argument. Stefan's not that type of person. He will never do anything to hurt them.

"Elena you don't understand". Damon approached her and held onto her arms.

"Then make me understand!" She shrugged her arms and freed herself from Damon.

"The girl Stefan is talking about is an enemy, and by now Stefan might be on her side!" Harshly, Damon breathed and ran his fingers in his hair.

"No…Damon Stefan will never do that"

"We are not sure of that, even if he doesn't want to take her side, she might have done something to win him over".

"Then we have to save him!" Elena was again reminded of her dream. She was reminded of the agonized and pained Stefan she saw, and her heart sank into despair. Her tears started falling and trailing her cheeks. "Damon we can't abandon him….we…we have to save him. Please Damon help him".

Elena felt it when Damon wrapped her in his arms, holding her as gently as he can. "Shshsh…don't cry princess, we will save him. We won't abandon him, but please for now I need to make sure you are safe from her. I promise you we will take him back".

Damon's strong arms around her are reassuring, but her mind and heart remained uneasy. After everything she went through to make things right, to make things peaceful and to keep everyone safe, this couldn't be happening to her. She can't let it happen. She held onto Damon as tightly as she could while trying to calm herself. Crying won't help them. They must move and act to stop whoever that girl is. They need to take Stefan back and keep him from falling into her hands.

Damon released her from his arms after a few moments. He firmly held her hand and sent her upstairs to pack her things. She didn't take too long. She just took some clothes and slid them inside a small traveling bag before she went down.

"Let's go"

Damon took her bag and led her to his car. After a while they were already in the road and traveling at a considerable speed. No one is talking. Both are lost in their own thoughts. Elena turned to look at Damon, and she knew that behind Damon's composed face, he is, like her, worried over Stefan. Her hands flew and landed on Damon's lap which made him look at her. He reached out and caressed the side of her face with the tips of his fingers.

"Everything will be fine, princess. We will get him back".

Damon's voice was firm, but his eyes were full of worries and uncertainties. Elena pulled a forced smile and turned to stare at the seemingly endless road they are traveling. Just like the path they are about to take in order to win against this vicious woman. For now they are safe, but she can't be completely at ease until they get Stefan back. They have to take him back before it's too late, and she will do anything to save Stefan from the claws of that woman. This is no time for her to be weak. She needs to be strong at all cost.

**-Stefan-**

"You let them escape?" Myrtle's whispery voice was tainted with controlled annoyance. Stefan knew she dislikes the fact that they didn't get Elena.

"It's better this way. At least we will get to enjoy the hunt". A forbidding smile rose in Stefan's face. His eyes are flaring with contempt while watching Damon's car.

Myrtle leaned on Stefan's back, resting her head against him. "Like an in love Romeo and Juliet trying to elope. What a sweet couple isn't it my dear Stefan?"

"And just like them, they will face a tragic end".

"Yes, they will face a very tragic end, and after that you will finally be free from your pain. You will finally be prepared to step on your true fate". Myrtle stepped backwards, took his hand and urged him to look at her. "Look, I brought you a present".

Stefan couldn't hide the astonishment in his face when he saw the very familiar face of a woman standing before him who is being restrained by a male servant of Myrtle. After so many years, she hasn't changed. Despite her furious gaze, like a wild flower with her sinful beauty and alluring charm, she kept standing and staring right back at him with her hands and feet restrained by handcuffs and chains. Her mouth taped. "Katherine…"

"Your first love, I brought her to you for your amusement my dear Stefan".

Katherine made a scornful glare at Myrtle, but she looked like a helpless sheep that was cornered by a wolf. Her clothes are tattered and she looks untidy. Clearly, Myrtle had been rough on her. Stefan made a quizzical look at Myrtle.

Myrtle shrugged and made a failed sheepish smile because Stefan saw her amusement behind that smile. "She was stubborn so I had to be a little rough on her".

"Why did you bring her here? We have no use of her".

"She can be your play toy. Something to keep you amused and entertained".

"I don't need that".

Myrtle smiled widely and went near Katherine while holding a dagger in her right hand. "Come on Stefan, look at her. Don't you want to tear her skin, to bury your fangs in her throat and drink her blood? Don't you want to enjoy her sweet blood?" Harshly she pulled Katherine's hair and forced her to expose more of her throat before she scratched her with the dagger. Katherine's body trembled when Myrtle tore her skin. The scent of blood instantly lingered and his eyes grew hungry for the crimson blood flowing in her pale and slender throat.

"Fine, I'll take her. Tidy her up and lock her in a room".

Myrtle smiled victoriously and signaled the man to drag Katherine away. When they were alone, she showed him a small and antique looking box.

"What is it this time?"

"Open it, it's yours for the taking".

Slowly, Stefan took the box and opened it. Inside it is a fresh and still bleeding heart. He raised his eyes at Myrtle who is now smiling wider.

"Klaus' heart"

"Klaus? The one who turned Katherine? How did you, where did you…"

"I ripped it from his chest. He put up a boring fight though. Such an arrogant vampire thinking nothing and no one can take away his borrowed immortality. The Devil surely made a mistake choosing such a lousy boy".

"Why? Why did you take it?"

"Stefan…" Myrtle touched his face lovingly." I told you, these are all in preparation for your true fate. "Take it and gain more strength from it. You've suffered enough because of the guardians".

Stefan's eyes were fixed on Myrtle's present to him. Still he couldn't believe that the strongest of all vampires ended like this; like some soiled piece of rag. "I'll take this".


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The storyline and the characters are based on the book written by L.J. Smith. I do not own the characters and the world of Vampire Diaries. Furthermore, I have no intentions of having my work published as my own original work.**

**Vampire Diaries: Angel's Fury (#1 Dawn of the Past)**

**Chapter 7**

**-Elena-**

"Elena.." The voice calling her name is filled with longing and love. She knew that voice. She knew who it is. The soothing sensation from someone stroking her hair put her in bliss. She opened her eyes and his fine-looking features greeted her.

"Good morning, princess. We are here". Damon smiled at her and brushed his lips on her forehead.

Elena snuggled closer to him, unaware of how she got into a bed when they were just in a car before she fell asleep. Damon pulled her closer to him, allowing her to feel more of him. Damon's always been like that. In moments when she's almost lost, he will come hold her with his firm hands and make her feel protected. Like a dark knight protecting her from harm.

Elena looked around and saw a European style room filled with antiques and expensive linen. "Where are we?"

"In my house" A young looking woman appeared with a tray of food in her hands. "It's nice to meet you, Elena Gilbert. I am Lithia, but for this era I am Talia".

Swiftly she snapped from her half-sleep state and straightened up. "Talia?"

"She's Myrtle's, I mean the evil witch's twin sister". Damon commented at her question.

Elena stared back at the woman standing across the bed. She has a refined look and a highly dignified aura, emitting a sense of pride around her. But aside from that she felt something in her. "You are a guardian".

Talia smiled at her, but it was that of a regretful smile. "I was a guardian, like my twin sister. I need your help to stop my sister".

Elena's chest shuddered as if someone hit her. This is not going to be easy for them.

"I will explain everything to you, but I need to make sure you are prepared to enter this realm. Because once we are inside, there is no turning back".

Elena nodded her head and stared back at her. "I'm prepared whatever it is".

"Good, now please fix yourselves, I'll be waiting downstairs". Talia left the room after placing the tray down in a table.

It took them less than ten minutes to go down and meet Talia who was sitting near the fireplace while holding an old journal. She smiled at them and asked them to sit.

"Damon told me everything you told him, but the important details are not there. Please Talia, tell us what is about to happen? What does your sister want from me?" Elena didn't waste time asking. The sooner they learn everything, the sooner they can move. She felt Damon's hand on hers, gently squeezing her right hand to support her.

"I'm sure you haven't forgotten what you knew from the other life you were from?"

Elena was taken aback by Talia's unexpected opening. Hesitantly she looked at Damon, but he nodded his head, telling her it is okay.

"Yes"

"Good, that will shorten the time needed for explanation. Elena, everything that happened shouldn't have happened in the first place, that includes you meeting the Salvatore brothers. It was a very long time ago, when the gates between the Celestial Court, and the Infernal Court was still open. A presage was seen by one of the eldest guardians. It was said that a child born from two opposing forces will be born and will in turn gain omnipotence that no one can challenge; a child born from both divinity and sin that will tear down the current order and make a revolution. That child is said to reign like a God. As a result, the gates were closed and all guardians were forbidden to ever wander near the Infernal Court. It was unfortunate that my sister met Sephtis.

Sephtis was the eldest son of the fallen Loki. He was like his father, vicious and cunning. He tricked my sister into an illicit affair for the sake of giving birth to that child. My sister was a fool. She fell in love with that fallen and as a result lost her place in the Celestial Court. When you went to the Dark Dimensions and unleashed your power, Myrtle escaped from prison and hid herself. I left the council in order to find and to stop her from doing anything that will jeopardize everything. It would've taken her another century to find her son's soul after Stefan died, but what you and the guardians did paved her way to her son. You gave her the time and the chance to get near her son".

"Wait, now where does Elena's importance in her so called great plan come?" Damon asked abruptly.

Talia stared at him for a moment, and then stared at Elena. "You are a child born from principal lineage, Elena. You possess special traits like your blood being the ultimate weapon against vampires like Klaus. Stefan may have Andrei's soul, but his body is not that of a guardian or a fallen. In order for him to gain such existence…..he will have to drain your blood Elena. That is after you've been awakened as a guardian".

"So if I don't get my guardian powers, that means I'm not useful to her. Is that it?"

"But you will be of no good against her if you remain being a normal human. You'll just get in our way too".

Damon snapped from his seat, glaring at Talia. "I'm pretty much sure we can do the dirty jobs".

"Damon stop! I'm fine. I will do it. I just can't sit here and watch you".

"But Elena…"

"It's okay, Damon. I can do it. We need every help that we can get".

Damon wanted to protest, Elena can see it, but with her indomitable decision, he couldn't do anything but agree.

"How do we awaken my guardian existence?"

Talia took an ancient looking silver dagger. "You have to die".

"Wait you witch!" Damon snarled like an angry beast and was almost going to attack Talia but Elena stood between them.

"I'll do it. It's fine Damon, I'm not going to really die anyway".

Damon clenched his fists and madly turned his back on them. "Fine, do what you want but if anything bad happens to her, I'll take your life as payment, Talia".

Talia seemed unaffected by Damon's threat. She gave Elena the dagger. "Hold onto this. Tomorrow we will-"

The deafening sound of the crashing of the window glasses alarmed them. Damon was fast enough to take Elena in his arms and protect her. Talia, on the other hand was struck by the shards of glasses. She was harmed but nevertheless fine. A group of vampires came inside the house. All are armed with weapons that can kill Damon. One of them is holding a dagger like that of Talia's.

"Stay here". Damon hid her in a corner and stepped in front of her, shielding and protecting her from any harm. A vampire charged and tried to attack with its weapon. It was quick and fast, but Damon was faster and stronger, he caught its wrist and snatched its weapon. With one swift move, Damon stabbed the vampire in its heart. Four more vampires came to attack them, Elena's eyes searched for Talia, and she saw her being cornered by the vampire with the silver dagger.

"Damon, help her!" Elena shouted.

Damon broke the two other vampires' necks and tore their heads from their bodies while he stabbed the other two in their hearts. Instantaneously he ran to help Talia. He clawed and gripped the vampire's neck, but to his surprise it is stronger and much more capable than he thought. It gripped his hand and threw him away. Damon crashed on the bookshelves and Elena couldn't help but scream. She ran to Talia's side and tried to help her but she was so weak against a vampire. She stands no chance of winning against it. She was shoved to the side, and she almost hit the solid and hard floor if not for Damon's quick reflex. He caught her and kept her from getting hurt. Dozens of vampires came inside. It's almost impossible to escape, but a flash of light blinded them. Elena knew it was because of Talia's wings. When they opened their eyes, they are no longer inside Talia's house. They are inside a cave. Elena looked around and saw Talia collapsing. She ran and caught her in her arms.

"Talia! Wake up!" Elena shook her but she stayed unconscious. Her face is pale and she's cold. "Talia!"

**-Stefan-**

"I never thought you'll be this kind of bastard, Stefan!" Katherine threw a vase at Stefan the moment he entered the room where Katherine has been confined. Stefan caught the vase and threw it to Katherine's side.

"And I never once thought that the strong, selfish, manipulative, and ever proud Katherine will end up like this". Stefan replied with sarcasm while slowly approaching her.

"So what do you plan to do to me now?" Katherine challenged him.

Stefan paused and for a moment seemed to think. "Honestly, I have yet to figure that out. Sure I was stupid to fall in love with you, but I am no longer that weak and foolish human boy".

Katherine glared at him, her feet are no longer restrained, but her hands are tightly secured on the headboard of the wooden bed. Stefan figured the handcuffs were soaked in vervain hence she is weak. "Stay away from me! I've had enough being played by Klaus!"

"Klaus? Stefan's lips curved into a devilish smile. I took Klaus' power. I must admit he gave me more than what I expected".

"What?! How? You…" Katherine's eyes showed fear despite her pretense.

Stefan sat near her, cupping her face with his hand. "You did play with me like a toy. Was it fun, Katherine? Was it fun to watch me and Damon crumbling and destroying each other for what we thought was love?" He was smiling but he knew the murderous glare he was giving.

"I wanted you to stop fighting over me. It was supposed to be a gift!"

"A gift?! It was a curse". Stefan's hand slid down to her throat and choked her. "But I'm not mad at you". His grip loosened and he started stroking her hair with feather weight touch. "As a matter of fact, I came here to give you a proposition... be my slave".

Katherine looked at Stefan's eyes and irately tried to get away from his touch. "I'll never be your slave!"

Stefan roughly pulled her back near him. He pulled her and pinned her down, gripping her hands above her head as he lay on top of her. "I think you are mistaken, you only have two choices. It's either you become my slave, or you become my slave. Which is which, Katherine?"

"I'll never do what you want!"

Katherine squirmed and struggled to free herself from Stefan, but with his newly acquired strength and power, her attempts became futile. Stefan leaned down, brushing his lips against Katherine's jaw and down to her throat. His breath touched and tickled her skin. He started trailing tiny kisses along her neck, and a conquering smile tugged his lips when he heard her breathing hitched, and her body stiffened before relaxing a bit. He can smell her blood, and he can hear her heart pounding. The blood in her veins rushing as her body heats up against his.

"Liar….your body wants it. I can hear your blood calling onto me. You want this as much as I want it". He lightly grazed his fangs against her throat. He heard Katherine's low moan the moment he sank his fangs in her neck and began sucking her blood. The sweet and warm blood coming from her intoxicated him. He was lost in his and her thoughts while taking her blood. Nothing else mattered to him except the blood that was quenching his thirst.


End file.
